A Pleasuring Intoxication
by Mon Cri
Summary: After being betrayed by his closest friends, Lincoln is swallowed by an insipid darkness as his impotence blinds him from the world while his broken heart stains him in red. Will previous interactions during his youth save him? Or will his own personal demons force him to do something no one can repair nor fix?


A Pleasuring Intoxication

The Birth Of A Broken Heart

The sound of loud music echoing throughout the building as some people started to play air guitar while others enjoyed their cold beers. Lincoln felt like nothing could possibly go wrong tonight, it is his sixteenth birthday party after all.

most of his eldest sisters pressured him into inviting as many people as possible, for most of his elder sisters agreed that the sixteenth birthday of every human being is one of the most important celebrations on earth. . . At least that's what Lori said to him almost a month ago.

In order to prepare himself for the party, Lincoln had bought himself an outfit fitting for someone his age. A black leather jacket with white fur surrounding his neck alongside a black shirt with a skull design on the chest. A pair of blue skinny jeans and black combat boots as well as a pair of black sunglasses. Many people commented that he looks like an anime character by the name of Greed from Full Metal Alchemist, which is especially true since he even applied hair gel to make his hair stand upwards, almost in a spiky manner.

Fortunately for Lincoln's parents, the party is taking place away from their home. Not because they couldn't trust him with handling this situation, but because Lincoln and his sisters had invited so many people that it made impossible for them to keep track of them all. Hence the reason Lori, Leni and Luna had rented a large warehouse that seemed to be perfect for such an important celebration for the entire Loud family.

The only person that Lincoln couldn't seem to find is Ronnie Anne. Lincoln saw her around half an hour ago taking shots from a bottle of Smirnoff with some of her friends before sucking a piece of a lemon. That's the only thing that made Lincoln felt slightly unnerved, because she the tends to get more wild whenever she is under the influence of alcohol.

Lincoln sighed in annoyance as he couldn't help himself but remember how demanding and pressuring she gets with him whenever she's under the influence. The last time she got slightly intoxicated, both got very close to fighting because she wanted to have sex with him bareback. He shook his head, not wanting to remember that fight during his own birthday party.

"Hey dude!" A voice shouted among the crowd, making Lincoln turn around and face the general direction of the voice. Once Lincoln managed to spot the voice, he sighed inwardly.

Dominic isn't someone that Lincoln hates by any means, its just that he tends to be very attentive towards all sorts of scenarios. And whenever Dominic calls the attention of someone, means that he managed to spot either, something unsavory or what could become a real problem. Not wanting to make a scene in which something potentially bad can happen, Lincoln prepared himself for the worst as he walked towards Dominic.

"What is it this time" Lincoln said, he didn't even needed to ask for he already knew that something bad is approaching. Lincoln walked towards his friend, noticing that he wore his typical attire. A pink sleeveless shirt, brown shorts and sandals.

Dominic ran his hand over his bald head, not daring to look at Lincoln in the eyes "it's him. . .again". Lincoln couldn't stop himself from sighing in annoyance.

During one of the many times that Lincoln offered himself to be 'buried' for the Morticians club, he had the displeasure of meeting a weird member by the name of Gustav Leblanc. Lincoln, and all those who are associated with the Morticians club know that he is harmless, since he has a very weak opinion of himself and suffers from self inflicted isolation, there are however, very few people actually tolerate his presence.

Not because he is rude or that he insults others, he just has the bad reputation of making people feel uncomfortable.

Lincoln didn't want to deal with this right now, but seeing the serios expression on Dominic's face, it seemed that he has no option on the matter. "Just. . . Tell me where he is and I'll handle him" Dominic nodded before making sure that no one is listening on the conversation.

"Gustav's at the entrance, he hasn't done nothing, yet" Lincoln sighed as he pinched his nose in irritation 'I really dont want to deal with him tonight' Lincoln thought as he took in a deep breath "Fine" sadly for Lincoln, Gustav trusted very few people, and Lincoln was amongst them.

"I'll deal with him" Dominic nodded at Lincoln, a look of pity clear on his face, as he walked away towards the crowd seconds later. Lincoln walked towards the heavy metallic doors in hopes of talking to Gustav before he did something he'd regret.

Most, if not all the partygoers are away from the entrance and exit, since both doors are one and the same, except for the goths that are sitting on chairs and others on sofas as they chatted while drinking the cold beers that Luna had to buy, for Lincoln isn't an adult yet.

Lincoln continued to walk towards the entrance, hoping to find Gustav before anything happened to the introvert. As he continued to walk, he noticed that Haiku is giving a back-rub to his younger sister Lucy. Haiku wore a more formal dress and his younger sister wore a different getup from her usual.

Haiku wore a victorian black dress with white feathers coming from where her shoulders are, as well as a pair of what seemed to be, from Lincolns' obstructed view, a pair of black high heels. She also had long black glove like sleeves that reached from her hands all the way to her elbow.

Lucy on the other hand, while still respecting the goth culture, wore a very different style. She had a black shiny dress, thanks to the lights in the room, and a pair of heavy black boots that have a lot of straps. The only thing that Lincoln could see on Lucy's outfit that didn't make a lot of sense to him, are the three belts. One belt is tied in the middle of her stomach, the other one is tied right above where the ribs start and the last one is tied above the chest area 'can she breathe with those things tied there?' Lincoln thought as he kept staring at both of them.

Haiku stopped massaging Lucy's back when she felt a pair of eyes stare at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable until she noticed it is Lincoln staring at her. She relaxed ever so slightly ". . .What?" Haiku asked as her eyes slightly glaring at Lincoln, making him realize what he's doing. "Nothing" Lincoln replied as he remembered that Haiku doesn't like cheerful nor happy expressions, thus making sure not to smile while replying.

Haiku's eyes continued to glare at him for some short seconds before she blinked, relaxing her eyes before she continued to give Lucy the back-rub that she had promised while still keeping an eye on Lincoln.

Lincoln, wanting to get a reaction, winked at Haiku before he continued to walk towards the main entrance of the building, hoping to make the stoic goth get flustered a little.

Unbeknownst to him, that little gesture made Haiku gain the slightest red hue on her cheeks. Not because she feels something towards anyone, but because not many people are willing to behave like that towards her. Especially since her elder is quite protective of her.

Lincoln, now facing the main entrance of the building, started to walk once again towards where Gustav was spotted last. Lincolns' demeanor changed back to his a more annoyed state as he could only imagine what he has done this time.

Gustav stood in a hunched position near some trash cans while eyeing his cellphone in a paranoid manner. His eyes twitched as he exhaled cigarette smoke from his mouth before taking another drag, the pale skinned teen almost jumped out of his skin when he heard footsteps comings towards him. He hid his cellphone in the pocket in the inside of his jacket before staring with panicking eyes at Lincoln, as the latter seemed to be walking towards him while trying his very best to not seem to be angered nor annoyed at Gustav.

"H-hey" Gustav spoke with a very slight stutter as he rubbed he back of his clenched fist with his other hand. Lincoln stopped walking the instant he heard Gustav speak and noticed the fact that he is doing his nervous twitching. 'Something is wrong here...' Lincoln thought as he eyed Gustav for a second, despite how little he has interacted with the nervous wreck that Gustav is, Lincoln is more observant than most people give him credit for.

"Is something wrong?" Lincoln asked as he took a seat on a nearby lidded trashcan. His blue eyes stared at Gustav's with obvious worry, for Gustav only scratches his right hand whenever he is terrified of something.

"...You have no idea" Gustav took another drag of his cigarette before blinking with bloodshot eyes. He took a deep breath in before exhaling the smoke through his nose, as the smoke left him he started to turn his head left and right in a panicky manner

Whatever it is that has him in such a state, seems to be dire to put him in such a state.

"Just...lo-" before Gustav could say anything else, the door of the warehouse slammed open as a teen came running towards Lincoln before grabbing hold of his shoulder "dude, you need to see what Ronnie Ann was caught doing" Lincoln glared at the guy for interrupting whatever it is that Gustav wants to show him before exhaling through his nose before in defeat "she's most likely doing something stupid like getting drunk...again".

"I'm sorry Gustav but I need to make sure she doesn't do something stupid" Gustav blinked several times before shrugging "I understand" he said as he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket "go Lincoln, and have fun"

The teen stared at both Lincoln and Gustav before pulling Lincoln by the hand towards the warehouse "what did Gus wanted to show you?" The teen asked as both started to walk towards the building while Gustav took a drag from his cigarette before walking away "don't know and right now I don't care".

The teen remained silent as the music blasted into the air once the door was opened by the teen, allowing both Lincoln and himself to enter. Lincoln instantly noticed that everyone in the room seemed to be cheering over and over as they all chanted the same word "fight, fight, fight!".

Lincoln instantly rushed as he started to shove everyone in his path only to freeze in his tracks as he saw the last thing he wanted to see.

Lynn was holding Ronnie in a choke hold as her right arm is pressing against Ronnie's neck while Lynn's left arm was preventing the choke hold from losing its grip. Both girls continued to struggle on the floor as Luna prevented Clyde from leaving thanks to her fingers digging into his shoulder, making him flinch in pain.

Before Lincoln could ask what's going on, Tabby approached him with a very...unnatural expression. She looked hurt, angry and ashamed of being the one who had to show him whatever it is she's going to show him.

"Lincoln..." even now she hesitated, afraid of how he would react once he saw the footage she had in her hands. Lincoln gulped, feeling his sweat started to drip down his face as he clenched his fists in response to his tension.

Ronnie tried to scream at Tabby but Lynn's grip on the choke hold prevented her from speaking, let alone screaming at the British girl. Clyde knew that there's nothing he could do to prevent what was going to happen once his best friend, the only boy that he thought as a brother, will hate him once he saw the footage.

Tabby wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve before handing Lincoln a video-camera. The pause button glowed green before Lincoln pressed it, making the footage play.

"Are you okay Ronnie?" Clyde asked as he helped her sit on a couch, supporting her weight as her right arm was laid above his shoulders while his left arm wrapped around her waist which helped him find the balance required so that neither of them would fall.

"Yeah...I am" Ronnie hiccuped as her flushed cheeks made it obvious to Lincoln that she is inebriated again. Clyde manages to finally sit her on the couch. She sprawls on the couch as she tilts her head towards Clyde.

"Am I ugly?" She suddenly asks Clyde, taking him aback "wh-what?" He answered perplexed for such a weird question "Am. I. Ugly?" She asks, slower this time as she raises from the couch, or at least tries to.

"No...you're not ugly Ronnie Anne" Clyde answers, uncertain as to where does such a question comes from. She stares at him for a couple of seconds before smiling.

"...Thank you" she replied as she wraps around her arms around Clyde's shoulders, pulling him towards her which in turn made the both fall towards the couch.

"What..are you doing?" Clyde asks as his face grows red colour, not liking for a second that he is this close to Ronnie Anne, especially since she is Lincoln's girlfriend.

"Nothing you don't like" she replied as she starts undoing her shirt, revealing her bra underneath. Clyde instantly shot upwards and pushed her away "woah!" He didn't realised that she would act like this, making him finally realise that he has to get out of that room as quickly as he can.

"What's the matter Clyde" she teases as she starts undoing her bra as well, revealing her breasts to the completely embarrassed Clyde. "Haven't seen a pair of tits before Clyde" she teases again as she starts playing with her breasts as she stands up and walks towards him.

Clyde doesn't know how to react for he has never seen her in such a state before, not that he was never attracted to her, quite the opposite in fact. He tried to speak, but his shock, lust and the fact that he too had drunk alcohol made him far more susceptible towards her sexual approach.

"I have seen tits before...not that that is any of your business" he finally manages to speak which only helped to humor her. "Oh really?" She licked her upper lip as she laid both of her hands on his shoulders, slowly dragging him towards her.

"Have you ever had bare-back sex, Clyde?" She asks Clyde as she's guiding him to the couch.

Lincoln's eyes widen, not wanting to know just what had happened. Tears starts to cloud his sight as he glares with every ounce of hatred he can at Clyde.

Without any warning, Lincoln grabs a bottle of beer before running at Clyde. He swings his arm at Clyde's head only to be blocked by Luna's hand. He tries to hit him again as he starts screaming obscenities before Luna hugged him as hard as she could.

Tears started to fall down her eyes as her heart broke at seeing her baby brother in such unfair pain. Every friend Lincoln has ever made tried their best to comfort him as they all hugged him tightly, trying to make him know that he isn't alone.

Lynn released Ronnie Anne who just stood up and glared at the floor before walking away, not daring to look anyone in the eyes. She dug her fingers into her arm as she too cried, but didn't had the courage to admit what just happened.

Clyde lifted a hand towards Lincoln only to be stopped by the hate filled glare that Lori shot at him. He flinched in both pain and shock, not realising just how deep the hole he just dug for himself. He received glares from everyone in the room, just like Ronnie did as he to felt his shame and guilt squeeze his heart as he left.

Tabby and Haiku stared at each other. Tabby wiped her tears away as she didn't know what to do. A sensation of impotence started to slowly swallow her whole, making every breath harder to take in. A bitter feeling of hopelessness and grief started to make her wish that there's at least one thing to help him, only for reality to brake her hopes of comforting him.

Haiku remained as expressionless as always, blankly staring at Lincoln only for a lonely tear to form on her eye before it fell. She was used to being discarded by the guys she had dated before which made her not care that much about such trivial and fleeting things like love and romance, but seeing someone as pure and kind-hearted as Lincoln suffer the same thing made her feel...angry. She knew why she was dumped, her lack of emotion and expression made her hard to approach. Some mocked and berated her for being different, for they didn't cared about who she is on the inside.

Lincoln however, was a special case for her. He was the first guy that treated her with decency and respect while expecting absolutely nothing in return. He always saw the best in everyone he met because that's just who he is. Now however...seeing him so hopeless, angry and filled with pain made her clench her fists in anger.

Unbeknownst to everyone present, a red haired man stared at the scene unfold with a manic grin on his lips, revealing most of his frontal teeth as he used his middle finger to adjust his brown glasses back to their normal position.

"I knew something interesting was going to happen" he flipped his cellphone before making a call. The dial tone rang for several seconds before the man talked to whoever is on the otherwise.

"Hello darling, it's me" the man spoke as he walked towards the door of the warehouse "I do believe I managed to find someone of interest for our little pet project" his grin increased as his pupils shrank as he left the building, allowing the rain to soak him.

"Call Z and tell him that we have another potential candidate for our special program" he ended the call as he turned around, staring at the warehouse, manic grin still present.

"Hope you have what it takes to overcome your little tragedy Lincoln.." he licked his lips before chuckling to himself "because it's only gonna get harder from here on out for you"


End file.
